The Grand Escape
by Trinkets for Tall Tales
Summary: The Princess Zelda is getting married for the sake of her country, and Link's heart is broken at the idea. And in truth, so is Zelda's. Link/Zelda.


**This came out of absolutely nowhere. It was going to be all angsty and miserable and depressing, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to you. So cheers! And I know that Zelda probably would react a bit more maturely than she does in this story, but she's young and in love alright?! She's can do what she wants.**

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda franchise, by the way. If, you know, you were thinking that I did.**

* * *

"Link," Zelda whimpered, her fingernails digging into the cloth of his shirt, her hands grasping his shoulders, "You mustn't…please."

Link continued spreading kisses across the exposed plain of her neck, ignoring her entirely. Tears welled within Zelda's eyes, and with a blink, they were freed—trickling down her cheeks. "You'll be killed if they find you," she pleaded, "I'm—the wedding is tomorrow. I can't be here. It's forbidden."

Link pressed his lips to her neck one final time, allowing them to linger against her skin as her pulse thumped wildly beneath. Zelda took advantage of his temporary hesitation, "You must leave me now. Please, go. It's what's wise for everyone."

Link shook his head stubbornly, his hair tickling her cheek. He drew back, meeting Zelda's eyes, and she withered upon noticing the agony within them. She knew he wouldn't leave of his own accord, but perhaps if she ordered it—perhaps she could coax some logic into him.

She caressed his cheek, her voice fluctuating, "You know I…that I love you. I love you more deeply than I care for anyone in all of Hyrule. But this is not a decision in regards to me. It is a decision for my people, for my country. I cannot afford to act so rashly, so selfishly. You need to forget about me—_us._ You must do it."

Link looked away, biting his lip and then hanging his head. Zelda clasped his chin, turning his face toward hers once more. "Will you do it? For Hyrule?" she implored.

Link's expression remained resolute. Softer, weaker, she added, "For me?"

Link's own eyes moistened, but he, at length, nodded his head, burying it into Zelda's shoulder. She held him close, feeling him break apart within her arms. "I love you," she whispered tearfully into his hair, "But you can do this. You can let me go."

Link seemed to collect himself eventually, as Zelda's fingers ran through his hair, and he stood once more. He leaned close, and Zelda hadn't the willpower nor the strength to stop him. He kissed her, passionately. Zelda's hands cradled his face, while Link's found her hips as they always had when they had kissed in the past—once so carefree and jubilant. Now he gripped her tighter, tugging her closer, as the fear of loss loomed over them. Zelda finally broke away, gasping for air. She knew Link could change her mind if she let him; he always had held that power of her. "Now go," she commanded in as queenlike a manner as she could muster, "Go!"

Link kissed her cheek, and Zelda wished more than anything that she could melt into his embrace, holding him near and never letting him leave her again. But she didn't. Instead she watched him leave the seclusion of the stables, vanishing from her life forever.

* * *

The rapping at Zelda's door startled her. She stumbled out of bed, wondering what on earth was important enough to rouse her the night before her own wedding. Though it wasn't as if she was able to sleep anyway. Most soon-to-be brides were kept awake by their own excitement or anxiety for their weddings. Zelda was vigilant because of the deep sense of dread that consumed her.

She opened her door, expecting to meet a frantic guard. But her guards lay slumped to the ground, under the effect of some kind of potion evidently. Instead, it was Link's beautiful eyes that met hers, his own wild with excitement. "Link?" Zelda questioned, confused and not understanding what he wanted, "You shouldn't be here! I asked you to leave."

Link leaned forward, pecking her lips swiftly, sliding an envelope into her hand as he did so. Zelda was momentarily stunned by the kiss—_they had always seemed to have that effect on her_—but she hastily read the letter as soon as she regained her senses. She folded it as she finished, nodding to Link slowly. "Alright," she breathed.

Link smiled a very small smile, relishing his victory but understanding that now was not the time to celebrate. Now was the time to run. Zelda walked over to her desk and laid the letter on top of it, signing it. She snatched up her robe and shimmied into it as she then rushed to rejoin Link. Link instantly scooped her into his arms and darted down the long corridor with her. Zelda would have laughed, but she wouldn't dare risk getting caught because she was careless. She snuggled closer to Link instead, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck and pressing a gentle kiss there.

Link escaped the castle easily enough, knowing it just as well as Zelda after years of walking its hallways. Epona waited for them outside, and Link leaped upon her after placing Zelda on her back, cracking the reins as soon as Zelda was settled in his lap again. With the princess' arms wound about the hero's neck, they flew away, disappearing into the black of the night.

* * *

Zelda's maids were in her chambers as soon as dawn broke, prepared to help her fit into her wedding gown. However, they found themselves puzzling over a mysterious letter on her desk instead.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_ Her royal highness, the princess Zelda, has taken a temporary leave of absence. She will return shortly, but the wedding is not to take place. Upon reconsideration, her majesty feels that a marriage would not be the best response to Hyrule's dilemmas. She also feels that the marriage would not be effective because she would not be able to dedicate herself to it entirely. She feels that the best response is to seek a period of seclusion to rest and ponder the best solution for the needs of Hyrule, and she hopes you will understand. She will elaborate further upon her return._

_Signed,_

_Her Royal Highness, Princes Zelda_


End file.
